Up
by chibijem
Summary: Tokiya and Haruka get ready to attend a party...


Up

By

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

* * *

"Tokiya, you're not dressed!" With hands on her hips, Nanami Haruka exclaimed upon seeing her lover still with a bath towel wrapped around his trim hips, sitting on a chair in their shared bedroom.

"There's still time." Ichinose Tokiya replied, not looking up from the papers he was reading. The couple was to meet the rest of Starish for a dinner party given by Shining Entertainment at the company's estate.

"You need to get ready." The founder of Shining's most successful group shook her head in loving exasperation when her love continued reading. "Tokiya-anata." She sidled up next to the chair he was sitting on.

Out of the corner of his steel blue eyes, the vocalist caught sight of a trim, _naked_ leg. He raised his head and saw the love of his life standing in front of him in only a towel. He smiled, "You're not dressed either-and I do not mind a bit." He said rakishly, eyes taking in her form.

The tiny composer raised a hand and ran it through her singer's thick, raven locks. "You can forget it, Ichinose Tokiya. That is the very reason we are running late." She told him as she gave his hair a tug.

"Itai," the once and current idol cried out softly. "You cannot possibly hold me responsible for what happens when you show up and…."

Haruka quickly covered his mouth with her hand, "I am not going to discuss that." She pulled her hand away, feeling his smile against her palm. "You need to get dressed." She repeated.

He stood and stretched and noticed the look of longing crossing his love's face. "I'm willing to be fashionably late." He suggested, reaching out and taking her in his arms.

"We are not going to make a habit of being late, anata." Haruka placed her palms against the warm skin of his muscular chest.

Tokiya sighed, "Hai, hai." He turned to his closet, taking a tuxedo out of a hanging bag. He was shrugging into the crisp white shirt when Haruka came up to him, presenting her back. He just took her in; it always made his heart race to see her thus; he thanked the powers that be for bringing them together.

"Can you…?" The diminutive composer asked, turning her head in a gesture at the dress's zipper. She saw him give a sexy smirk as he reached for the zipper pull that was in position at her mid-back, which was all she had managed. "Up, Tokiya." She ordered.

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the sensitive skin on the side of her neck, "I can make it worth your while." He entreated in the famous, sexy whisper he had that drove the fans wild not to mention one composer.

"You made it worth it earlier-you always do." Haruka replied, turning her head so she could drown in the depths of his blue eyes. "Which is why we are flirting with being late; the car will be coming soon."

Tokiya pressed his lips to the silky skin of a bare shoulder and sighed. "You're right." He pulled up the zipper, as directed, to his love's dress, being careful not to snag the material.

"If you behave, _I_ will make it worth your while later." She promised, turning in his arms to wrap Tokiya in her own loving embrace.

"Ah, incentive." He returned the hold and leaning down, pressed a kiss to her soft lips. "I will be on my very best behavior." He replied and pulled back, feeling tiny hands on the placket of his shirt, fastening the buttons. When she finished with his shirt, he tied the bow tie and then knelt so Haruka could fix it. "Are we ready?" He finally asked, slipping into the tailored jacket.

"We are." Starish's founder took in her vocalist, dressed now in the formal wear. She giggled when he pulled at the collar.

"Why must he order black tie at these functions?" Tokiya grumbled as he followed his lady down the stairs.

"He doesn't always. But tonight is special; it is not often one can celebrate such a huge success." She replied moving to the intercom when it buzzed. She thanked the desk for informing them their car had arrived and asked if the occupants would wait as she and Tokiya were just coming down. She looked up into steel blue eyes when her lover laid a soft wrap over her naked shoulders. She still had trouble believing Tokiya was hers. "I am sure the others are complaining just like you are so you can all commiserate later."

"Hmmmm." Tokiya held open the front door and followed Haruka into the hall, locking the door behind him. "I will not be the loudest."

"Cecil-chan." They said together and laughed.

Even with the complaints regarding the neckwear from almost all the male musicians and other male entertainers attending, the night was enjoyable and Haruka kept her promise to make it worth his while when she and Tokiya returned home.

FIN

Author's Note: Okay, I finally wrote, what for me, is a short piece. It all came from the scene that popped into my head about Haruka telling Tokiya 'up' when zipping her dress. I hope you enjoyed this short work. Thank you for reading.


End file.
